Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese: 死の沼; English: Swamp of Death) is a Nazi Zombies map featured in'' Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. ''It is the third level of the Nazi Zombies series. The events of Shi No Numa occur at the Rising Sun Facilityvbush#ServantA00359.txt in a swamp somewhere in Japanese territory that is surrounded by a dense jungle landscape. This is the first Zombies map to include zombies from the Imperial Japanese Army. It was released on June 11, 2009 for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. It is priced at $9.99USD (€9.99EUR, £5.99GBP, or $14.99AUS) in the PlayStation Store and Xbox Live Marketplace. It was released on the PC on July 17 for free through the v1.5 patch. Shi No Numa was also featured in the Rezurrection map pack for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, along with the other three Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies maps, for $14.99USD (£11.19GBP) and the Zombies Chronicles map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, along with seven other classic maps. The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens that are featured in Map Pack 2. It is the only Nazi Zombies map from Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previous Nazi Zombies, as well as one of the maps, along with Zetsubou No Shima to feature zombies as former Imperial Japanese soldiers. This Nazi zombies map occurs during the afternoon. The map introduced many elements to the Nazi Zombies game mode. Shi No Numa introduced the concept of a special round where the player fights against a unique type of zombie instead of the normal Zombie enemies, and can be awarded with a max ammo for completing the Hellhound round which are "zombified" dogs accidentally created by Edward Richtofen and Ludvig Maxis, are a vicious type of zombie that are first encountered here. They spawn at random points throughout the map, close to the player's location and chase players at quite a fast pace. But unlike regular zombies, the hellhounds will spawn inside of the map instead of jumping through a barricaded window. After defeating all Hellhounds, the player is rewarded with a Max Ammo power-up. In this map, the Mystery Box will move to random locations on the map as opposed to having a set cycle of places to go to, as is in Verrückt, but a yellow beam of light will emanate from the Box wherever it is to guide players to it. There is no power switch on this map, because power does not have to be restored on Shi No Numa, as opposed to having to be turned on in all the maps (excluding Nacht der Untoten, as it has no electrical devices meant to aid players). It is the also the first Nazi Zombies map to feature an original layout of its own, although it features elements from Knee Deep and Makin multiplayer maps for its environments. The secret song easter egg for this map is "The One" by Elena Siegman which is also featured in the zombies music video trailer. Shi No Numa was released on the iOS on June 2, 2010, on the iOS app, "Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies" and is available as in-app purchase for $4.99 and as a standalone app for $9.99. The iOS version also has an exclusive Easter Egg. By opening all areas, a quote will say "All areas unlocked! Now find the grave!", and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. The grave is marked "Peter," and the hanging man is also missing from the start room as well. Elements of the map can be found in the Verrückt and Origins sections of Revelations. Weapons Mystery Box weapons Perks Overview Call of Duty: World at War Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates; each player will play as Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, or Takeo Masaki with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie map to allow the player to go outside the building without glitching or cheating. One can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs, which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, the player can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm. Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with a hut on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery Box does not just reappear in an opened area, it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a zipline that can transport a player from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctor`s Quarters. Electro-Shock Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Every time a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-Cola machine spawns. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back along with the additions of the Arisaka and Type 100, as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; the second Wonder Weapon introduced to the Zombies story. It has a capacity of 3 shots and comes with 15 shots in reserve. On the iOS version, however, it comes with 24 reserve shots. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also shock the user (although with less effect that the electroshock defenses). This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small or medium map. The animation for the weapons have changed, with improved detail on the walls and in the Mystery Box. The body animation has been changed for the Zombies as well. They walk differently and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Hellhound Round has passed, there won't be another for at least four to five rounds; then it becomes a 50/50 chance again. The Hellhounds spawn randomly through lightning and attack. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. An Element 115 meteor can be found outside of the map. .]] ''Call of Duty: Black Ops This map along with the other three Nazi Zombie Maps from Call of Duty: World at War (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Der Riese) appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Hardened and Prestige editions and in the Rezurrection map pack with some changes. The graphics have been improved and Cold War-era weapons, such as the Galil, are now available from the Mystery Box. The Monkey Bomb is also available as a Mystery Box weapon. The zombies also have different uniforms. As with the other classic maps on Call of Duty: Black Ops, most weapons from Call of Duty: World at War are replaced by Cold War weapons. Only certain weapons, such as the Wunderwaffe DG-2, remain from'' World at War''. The wall weapons are also kept, like the STG-44. Parts of the map in the Call of Duty: World at War edition seem to have less or more foliage and less or more fog meaning it is possible to see outside the map in certain angles around the map. Many glitches on this map have not been patched in the Call of Duty: Black Ops edition, like the Hellhound barrier glitch. Shi No Numa is not available for the Nintendo Wii edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops because Nintendo does not receive downloadable content from Activision. There is also a new hidden radio message that explains how the original characters got to Kino der Toten. Mule Kick is also located in the starting room as of September 27, 2011. Swamp rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. Rezurrection-ShiNoNuma.jpg Rezurrection-ShiNoNuma2.jpg Shi_No_Numa_Loading_Screen.png|Loading screen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Unique features *The enemies are Imperial Japanese Zombies instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and lift-version of the Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the only map where electricity does not have to be turned on in order to use electrical barriers. *This is the only main map where perk machines do not require a power source. Zombie behavior This map is the only zombies map in World at War and Black Ops to feature Imperial Army zombies. These zombies also have a unique walk and jog. Some zombies can be seen with one arm extended, shaking its head, while walking. These zombies spawn in the swamp water and are not slowed down by it, meaning that these zombies will outrun player while in the water. Interestingly enough in the World at War version of Shi No Numa, only 24 zombies spawn in per round when playing Solo, meaning that the player would effectively need three shots from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to finish a round. This does not apply in the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa, and a regular number of zombies spawn per round. The Huts There are four huts in the map that players can go to, to defend against zombies and Hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to run a short distance until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door is opened, players can find the one of the four Perk-a-Cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the Mystery Box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock Defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's Quarters The Doctor's quarters entrance is below the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarters, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a Mystery Box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock Defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is a zipline where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. The player can do the weapon glitch in this hut. Getting to this hut can be tricky, due to the fact that players are slowed down in the water much more than zombies are, and that zombies also spawn in the water. Storage The Storage Hut entrance is located under the corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a Mystery Box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock Defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut and hardest to defend as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very easy to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building. There is also a radio here. The Element 115 meteor is also located on the rightmost path to this hut. Communications Room The Comm Room entrance is located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a Mystery Box spawn point can be located, the STG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the Electro-Shock Defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is a telephone as well, and when the player walks up to and presses the "use" button thrice will get the Dead Air achievement and trigger the song "The One", as heard in the trailer. If the player listens carefully, the player can hear the numbers '9-1-1' and a soft voice saying "I know where you're sleeping" being dialed into the phone before the song begins. Fishing Hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock Defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, the Flogger can be activated for 750 points.This is the largest and most open hut, making it quite easy to defend compared to the other huts. Characters In Shi No Numa, players enjoy the new experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German character. However the only differences between them are dialog and character models, they all play exactly the same. It can be noted that all four characters live up to their respective cultural stereotypes: (Tank Dempsey is a war-lover, Takeo Masaki is always talking about the Emperor and honor, Nikolai Belinski loves vodka, and Richtofen is a sadistic madman and often refers himself as "The Doctor"). Tank Dempsey "Tank" Dempsey is an American Marine and member of the Marines. In fact, he was the leader of the squad of US Marines that fought at Verrückt. His point counter is white. He was created in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero. He did not fight at the battle of Peleliu, he was captured and brainwashed to think that he did. He had received a Medal of Honor prior to the events of Shi No Numa. He uses the same character model as Polonsky. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski is a soldier and member of the Red Army. He is a stereotypical Russian, being a heavy vodka drinker. He also is known for having killed many, if not all of his ex-wives, often stating that he used a particular weapon to kill a particular wife. His point counter is blue. He uses the same character model as Chernov. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is an Imperial Army soldier, a Japanese officer. His point counter is yellow/orange. He was created as a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time: he's a fanatic who honors Japan and its Emperor, follows Bushido, and would die before surrendering in battle. He uses the same character model as the Japanese officer character model. Edward Richtofen Dr. Edward Richtofen is a sadistic and psychopathic Nazi officer who was later revealed to have taken part in the creation of the Zombies. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He uses the same character model as Heinrich Amsel, albeit with a differently colored jacket. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2, referred to by Tank Dempsey as the "Wonder Waffle," is an extremely powerful Wonder Weapon that players can only obtain from the Mystery Box. Without mods or glitches, it can only be used in-game by one person, but if someone gets the Wunderwaffe out of the Box, but trades it for something else, someone else can get it out of the Box. It fires a bolt of chain lightning that can spread out to kill up to 10 Zombies at a time. It is fully automatic, like its predecessor, the Ray Gun, but it should be treated as though it is semi-automatic, due to it having a tiny amount of ammo (3 shots per magazine with 15 in reserve). It is a waste of ammo if used in the early rounds (5-10) due to the fact that the zombies can be readily killed by much more conventional weaponry, but becomes much better to have in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives an animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot is 10. As there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round, per player, it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. .]] Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and the player can run around the same speed as with a much lighter weapon. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a shotgun, which can be seen as it's pickup icon is a double barrel shotgun. If this gun is used too close to a zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, with an effect much like running through a barrier, but with less damage. Achievements/Trophies Dead Air (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Answer the telephone in the Communications Room. Hammer Time (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Repair 200 window boards in one game of Shi No Numa. Weapon of Minor Destruction (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill no more than 1 Zombie with a Nuke. Perk-a-Holic (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Have every single perk at the same time. It's a Trap! (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round. Fertilizer Man (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 200 zombies in a single game. Big Brawler (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get 10 melee Knife kills in a row while Insta-Kill is active. Deadhead (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Get 150 zombie headshots in one game. Big Baller (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Get 75,000 total points in a single game. Soul Survivor (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Reach Round 15 without getting downed on Shi No Numa. Quotes Radio Messages Trivia Videos File:Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_-_"The_One"_(Official_HD)|Shi No Numa's music video. Call Of Duty Black Ops Shi No Numa Zombies Gameplay 1-10|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty World at War - Nazi Zombies - Shi No Numa Solo Strategy (round 43) Part 1 5|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. References ru:Shi-no-Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps